Find the Jokers
by Lisara Cielo
Summary: Two jokers are at play. Outside and Inside the court. But who is manipulating who? One can be opposing the team or assisting them, but who knows the joker's intention. And what does this joker want? Can you play against the one manipulating you? Well can you, Akashi Seijuro? KisexOc.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd continues to roar the name of the leading team as they score another point. At the very back of the seats of the stadium, a raven haired girl with lightning blue eyes can only hear one team the crowd shouts, Tōō.

As she observes the game a deep voice spoke "Its surprising you can see the game from this distance." "Glasses _were_ invented for a reason." she answered, eyes never leaving the game. "You rarely were them..." a soft chuckle left from the lips of the male.

"Why am I here again?" the girl asked dripping with annoyance and irritation.

"Because my irritable little sister, how long have you known the Generation of Miracles?" the raven haired girl stayed silent, but glanced at her brother that asked one if the most forbidden questions to be asked to her. "Cant you see what they lack?" the raven faced the on-going match and observed the tanned skinned tyrant. The brother of the girl continued to speak "They lack that-"

"Spark that made you interested in them." she faced her brother again. "I know that. You never stopped talking about the Generation of Miracles since the first game you watched." she paused as the screams of the crowd pierced their conversation. "But Seirin seems to have it."

"Are you sure?" her brother pointed at the match, indicating to her sister to face the two opposing teams. "This match doesn't say so. Seirin is obviously losing and I don't mean the game." the crowd again cheers as the score of Tōō is doubled from that of Seirin. "But it would be interesting to play against that new player."

"What ever it is you're planning leave me out of it. I already have trouble not to be noticed by one of the Generation of Miracles player, I don't need you to make him remember." she faced her brother clearly angry at the male.

"But Kizuna have you not learned that secrets cant be kept forever~" Kizuna's brother annoyed her with a singing tone.

"I helped you once, which is the biggest mistake I have ever done, and I wont be helping you again. I don't need Akashi Seijuro hunting me down."

"Hmm~" her brother pouted as he slowly faced the game while leaning on one of the seats.

The game continues as the Miraculous new star tries to catch up with the score of the Tyrants. In the last few minutes of the game Kizuna's brother spoke again. His statement pierced through the concentration of Kizuna. "He has potential you know. You just need to give him a little push." he faced her sister and winked. " Say 'Hi' to the Generation of Miracles for me, kay?" Kizuna's brother ruffled her hair before he left. "oh and say to them and Kagami Taiga, I'll be returning." then he left.

Kizuna had a lot of retorts to say but the headache that started prevented her. She faced the game. Five seconds left. No matter what her brother will say or do, Her decision to stay out of the Generation of Miracles sight wont be faltered. "Kagami Taiga." she whispered then left.

The game finished with Tōō doubling the score of Seirin's. 112 - 55.


	2. Chapter 2

After the winter cup, the news of the miraculous new star winning against Seirin spread like wild fire. Participants during the InterHigh and Winter Cup never once thought of Rakuzan being defeated, especially by a rookie team. Others expected the Emperor of Rakuzan will loose his composure and go berserk, but much to everyone's surprise he didn't. Although no one expected Akashi Seijuro to cry, but everything turned out Okay.

"I cant believe that Rookie team won," the girl in Kizuna said "And that you won the bet!"

"Its not My fault you were too biased." Kizuna said before she took a bite of her lunch. Supposedly she should have a peaceful and normal lunch but her friend, Misaki, was surprised by the news of the miraculous win of Seirin that she couldnt hold her shock, along with the rant.

"But still, I want to know how you did it." Kizuna's friend perked up.

"Div wha?" Kizuna asked, her mouth still full of rice.

"Have manners will you... And I meant how did you predicted Seirin winning and Kaijo would be in fourth place?" Misaki asked while leaning on the table.

"I didn't. I said that Kaijo might have a possibility of ending up on fourth or third place and that Seirin will last a game longer than other teams Rakuzan faced." Kizuna clearly remembered that day. Misaki was forcing Kizuna to come with her to watch Kaijo and cheer for them(Kise). Obviously Kizuna didn't wanted to be recognized since almost every member of the Generation of Miracles was there, especially the infamous Akashi Seijuro. Kizuna wanted to live longer and getting near the generation of miracles wasn't going to make that happen. She already visited one game during the InterHigh with her brother and she left before the game finished. She always wondered why she be friended a boy-crazy-nut-job like Misaki.

"Why are you so interested in Basketball anyways?" Kizuna asked packing up her empty lunch box.

"Because I'm interested in-"

"The players..." Kizuna didn't let her friend finish her sentence.

"Well... that but also-"

"Because their good looking and well built?" Kizuna asked in a high pitch voice while batting her eyes.

Misaki was silent for a moment, clearly speechless, then slapped Kizuna on the shoulder. Kizuna's face distorted, reminded of the strength her friend had when slapping people. She always wondered how did her friend have the strength to slap people with unbelievable force but not to carry boxes of small juice packets.

"I cant believe you, How did we became friends again?" Misaki asked as Kizuna rubbed her pained shoulder. The two stared at each other in silence but after a few seconds the two started to laugh. Both knowing they couldn't remember that event but even so, there was almost never a dull moment.

"By the way, do you have anything to do after classes?" Misaki asked. Kizuna though of what she was going to do. There's rarely things to do in the art club and she finished all the homework that were suppose to be done at home, not in school.

"If its going with you to watch the basketball club's practice then, yes."

"BUT ITS NOT~!" Misaki whined as she shook Kizuna.

"Then, no, I have no more activities."

"Yey! Then please help me distribute these papers to their designated clubs." Misaki then slammed the one inch stack of papers on Kizuna's desk. "And just what are these?" Kizuna asked looking at the top paper. "Their notifications for clubs that have up coming competitions and missed forms they have fill up." Misaki answered.

"Let me guess the basketball club hasn't filled up a form and you have that paper in your hands?"

"Are you a descendant of Nostradamus or what?! How do you know these?!" Misaki was surprised of how accurate Kizuna's guess was.

"You're holding only one paper, Misaki. Its not that hard to guess." She just smirked at her very predictable friend.

"Just do it will you!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_Real smooth Misaki._ Kizuna thought as she stared at the paper she's holding. Kizuna thinks that her boy crazy friend must have somehow missed another paper that's for the Kaijo Basketball team._ She was probably too excited she found a form for the basketball team and decided not to read the others._ Unfortunately, the only place she could find her friend was at the basketball court.

Kizuna didn't like the court for two very obvious reasons. One: she is trying to avoid the blonde haired copycat and Two: She'll be crushed by the fangirls who are bigger, taller and can slap like Misaki of the said player. If the renowned model wasn't there she would gladly walk in and out of the court, but sadly its her fate to be stuck with the renowned model who is her in her batch as well. _If he was in another batch, I could enjoy a year without him._ Kizuna complained silently._ What makes it worse he might recognize me. _

Kizuna remembers the that horrid day when the art club said they had to sketch a person that will model for them. It was decided that the model would be voted by the members of the club. Considering the fact the art club mostly consisted girls the votes of Kise Ryota being their model and not were very much obvious. The thing that made Kizuna cry is it was on that day she needed to retake a test she missed and that was the only day the teacher was free. Whats worse is that she was one of the sketchers in front and facing the blonde model. She was glad the sketch pad was covering most of her face and that Kise was to busy smiling and posing for the club members. That was one of the days she was happy to be 5 foot tall.

Kizuna now stands infront of the Basketball court, inwardly fighting the thought of running and blame Misaki's ignorance, but she wouldn't want her friend to be mad nor sad because of her. _I just need to be quick, straight-forward and leave._

When she entered the court, the squeak of the rubber shoes mixed along with the ball being shoot through the hoop was the only thing she heard. She watched the regulars practice.

Their practice reminded her of her annoying brother and father who loved the sport. She remembered the days when she would help her brother and his team mates when practicing, and telling them what to do. She honestly don't know how she come to love basketball when she wasn't athletic enough, but her brothers determination for the sport must have rubbed off on her.

She missed her mother and brother who were back in her home country. Ever since her brother got a scholarship for a prestigious school because of his skills in basketball and of course intelligence, he didn't have second thoughts. She quarrelled with her brother why he didn't just stay in Japan and get a scholarship here. But what astonished Kizuna was his brothers answer "Back at home, basketball isn't just a sport. Its almost a way of life, and how the players are trained there is much more amazing than here." Kizuna unconsciously whispered.

Kizuna didn't realize she was the only female in the court and that the other basketball club members were staring at her. She completely forgotten her annoyance of the blonde player and was stuck in a daze.

"Oi, Kise! I think its one of your fangirls again. Probably here to confess or to give you something." Hayakawa said noticing the paper in her hands.

"Tell her to leave after she gives you the love letter." Kamatsu ordered Kise.

"Senpai you need to be more gentle with girls-" Kise was cut off when Kamatsu yelled. "I said YOU tell her, Idiot!" Then Kasamatsu kicked Kise to where Kizuna was standing. He didnt fell that near to her so he also tried to stand with the pain on his back.

Kise recognize Kizuna as one of the art club members he modeled for. He noticed her quickly since she was in front and often was hiding her face from Kise. Kise thought she was one of his fans because she kept hiding her face and also now since she came to the gym. The Raven haired girl did seem familiar but that was the only time he remembered her. Although every fan of his were short so he really just saw her as a fangirl, but that lingering familiarity was still there.

Kise approached Kizuna and spoke. "Uh.. Hi! Thank you for the letter but you could always give it to me in a more private place or leave it on my desk, although i probably wont know its yours... Thanks anyways but you cant stay here."

Kizuna's face was expressing the expression of surprised and annoyance while Kise was still smiling. _Do women confess to this guy so much that he automatically thinks almost every girl is in love with him?!_ Kizuna was so angry that she didn't care at that moment the possibility of Kise recognizing her. "I'm sorry but I'm not here for you. Where is your captain?" She was suppressing the hint of anger in her voice but the annoyance was visible to the members excluding Kise.

Kise pointed at Kasamatsu and Kizuna immediately approached the black haired captain and gave him the form.

The other basketball members were surprised to see a girl give yukio a love letter. It was always Kise who was being confessed to. Even Kasamatsu was surprised.

"Before you say anything I'll let you know this, I'm not here to confess to any of you in this gym," That statement had an effect to all the club members. Completely crushing their ego. "further more this is a form which you failed to fill up and I am here instead of my friend who is busy with her duties as a student council member. That is all I came here for." Kizuna's voice now did not hid the irritation.

She bowed to Coach Takeuchi then left the gym. All of the members including the coach were shocked and speechless of what happened. _Well... Its not every day you see a quiet student throwing word like knives at you._ Coach Takeuchi thought.

The speechless captain returned from his shocked state and yelled at the members "WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR?! MOVE?!" The members started to play again as well as Kise who needed to be thrown a ball at just to get his attention back.

Kise's ego was crushed by the realization he was wrong and that he was embarrassed by a girl who was never was a fangirl of his. He failed even realize that the other members' ego were also equally crushed.

A/N: So first things first, Disclaimer, KnB does not belong to me.

Anyways I decided to rewrite my previous fanfic since it sucked much more than this. sorry for the typos and if Kizuna is Mary-sue-ish please tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel horrible since I'm not good w/ my English. (T^T) So I'm sorry for my bad English.

PureChaos27: Thank you very much for reviewing. Its only a Kise/Oc fanfic and I have other plans for Akashi. I plan to have the romance in later chapters though. I appreciate your review, Thank you!

* * *

><p>"I know! I'm sorry!" Kizuna apologized for the nth time while covering her face in her palms. She felt like an idiot for being angry because of a pathetic reason. She realized it when she walked out of the gym.<p>

Kizuna is now being scolded by Misaki, surrounded by a creepy aura, who didn't even tried to lower her voice down._ Why do nice people have bad temper?_ she asked herself. Why did she discussed it in the classroom again? It was her Mistake for going to the Basketball club and telling Misaki the incident in the classroom, and in the morning too.

"Woman stop hiding your face." Misaki forcing off the hands of her friend. "Now face the consequences of your actions..."

_No sympathy._ Kizuna cried imaginary tears. Getting ready for the upcoming slaps.

"But thank you though," Misaki spoke gently. "I was busy yesterday and even though you hate the basketball team you still went there just to give the letter. I'm sorry for not looking at the letters thoroughly."

_Right~ **Busy **_"Its will also be the last time. I'll accept a favor from you." Kizuna spoke with a poker face.

"Yeah right~," Misaki mocked Kizuna. This just irritated Kizuna. "But you still have to apologize for being rude."

"I'll do it after classes and when there aren't any fangirls there."

"See~ You still take favors from me." Misaki shivered at Kizuna's glare.

* * *

><p>Kizuna felt nervous. It was History class and she tries to avoid making eye contact with CoachSir Takeuchi.

Kizuna stared at her textbook but not focusing on what's written on it. She knows she should apologize but the incident yesterday was too embarrassing. _Why wont the bell ring yet?!_ Kizuna internally screamed. She cant wait for lunch break to start, and for the first time its not because she was hungry.

The bell finally rung and Coach Takeuchi left a homework for the class to read. Before Kizuna can leave the room Coach Takeuchi called her "Miss Kiyama, may I speak with you for a moment?" Coach Takeuchi said to follow him to the faculty.

Kizuna wanting to end this fast, bowed to the history/basketball coach "I apologize for my actions yesterday! I did not meant to be rude, I understand my actions were very unnecessary." The coach was taken aback by the sudden apology.

"I accept your apology but Kasamatsu and Kise would also like to apologize for being rude," the coach said as he rubbed the back of his neck (A/N: Can he even reach it? XP). "It was rude of them for judging you as one of Kise's fangirls. His Fangirls get in the way of our practices that's why Kasamatsu kicks them out. They didn't know about the unfilled form."

Kizuna stood up strait and said "No. Its my fault," _besides I was only angry because of Kise. _She thought. "I-"

"Ah! They're here." Kizuna flinched. Coach Takeuchi signaled the blonde and raven haired player further in the faculty.

_No!No!_No!No!_ _Now Kizuna really wanted to get out.

"We are sorry for the misunderstanding." Both players bowed.

"Its fine. It was my fault anyways. I was rude to all of you. I am very sorry." She bowed at the two basketball players, who were still bowing.

"I think that's enough. Why don't we shake hands on this, that's what you do back at your home country right?" Coach Takeuchi asked Kizuna.

"Kind of..."

Kasamatsu shook hands with Kizuna, then Kise. When Kise was shaking hand w/ Kizuna he noticed something odd. Her hands had a small scar, it was like a polka-dot. It's unnoticeable when its from a far. What's also weird is that he felt he saw it before, it was familiar somehow.

"Umm Kise-san, you can let go of my hand now." Kizuna spoke to the dazed blonde.

"Ah! Sorry."

* * *

><p>Kizuna didn't know for how long she was apologizing to the Captain and Ace but she was sure it took most of her lunch time. She walked to the direction her classroom to finally eat, and hopefully relax.<p>

Kise was trying to recall where he saw the scar. _What was her name again?_ As he tried to recall until the Coach spoke.

"Kasamatsu have you filled up the form yet?"

"Yes." Kasamatsu answered with a determined voice.

"I want the team to be ready before the match. This is an opportunity the team can't miss."

This got Kise's attention. "Excuse me Coach but what was the form about?"

Instead of the coach Kasamatsu was the one who answered "The form is about The Asian Tournament for High Schools. "

"There will be matches to pick who will be the twelve members representing Japan." Kise was now paying close attention."Each High school will compete with each other and then a letter will be sent to the coach and captain of the winning team to lead the representatives. The other remaining members will receive letter if they impressed the judges."

"The matches will be held probably a month or two from now. We need to put more effort in our training." Kasamatsu further explained.

"And more practice matches against other high schools will be held." Coach Takeuchi continued as he opened his lunch." Its to improve and know their weaknesses too. I want all of you to represent Japan in this tournament."

_That means I'll be going against Kuroko-chi and the others again... _Kise was in deep thought again. Kasamatsu knows what Kise is thinking, his facial expression shows it all. But he also had a bad feeling, and he couldn't tell whose it connected to.

* * *

><p>After classes Kizuna was about to go home when Misaki urged her to go to the basketball club. She already told Misaki that she had apologized to the Basketball club but Misaki wanted her to apologize to <strong>ALL<strong> the members. _Just be honest, Misaki. You just want to seen Kise... _She thought while her friend tried to drag her.

Fortunately, when they were near the gym a student council member dragged Misaki to an emergency meeting. Misaki, while being dragged, kept yelling to Kizuna to apologize. But Kizuna just smiled and waved goodbye to her Boy-Crazed friend.

When she arrived at home her father was on the laptop speaking to her older brother. Great another Basketball idiot she needed to dealt with.

"Kizuna! You're brother wants-"

"Tell him No!" Kizuna said as she walked up the stairs.

"Are you ordering me what to do young lady?"

Kizuna immediately walked down the stairs, greeted her father in the kitchen, also apologizing, then walked to the annoying older brother.

"What do you want now?" Kizuna hissed at the screen.

"I GOT ACCEPTED!" was the only thing her brother answered.

"In Juvenile Detention?"

"No~ Its too early imouto~" Kizuna's eyes twitched

"Hurry up, I want to shut this down already."

"Its for the Asian High School Tournament."

"Oh great. What is it big brother Yamato? " stated in monotone.

"Be happy will you~ Its about a basketball competition for all high school students in Asia to participate and compete against each other. I got accepted immediately since I'm-"

"I get it! I get it! Can I leave now?" Kizuna standing up from her seat.

"I want you to coach one of the Generation of Miracles member." the sudden request surprised Kizuna. What was his older brother up to now.

"I have no reason-"

"But I have," Yamato interrupted._ THAT DOESNT CONCERN ME. _Kizuna shouted in her mind. "Its been along time since I faced them. I miss them so much too~ And I'll get bored if other teams cant match my strength."

"That's it?" _This is ridiculous._ She knows her brother is arrogant but not** that** arrogant. In the back of her mind there was something else that's telling her. Her intuition had a bad feeling.

"Of course not silly~" her brother started to smile. "I'll give you a month to observe them. I want you to see how the players attitude will change. If they changed during middle school, wont a big tournament like this effect them differently?" Her brothers voice became serious.

Kizuna didn't get what her brother was trying to say. She was about to ask when her brother bid farewell and logged out. Her brother must have a different aim. He always had, but Kizuna doesn't know what it is. She hates to admit the fact her brother was smarter and cunning, but he requests something from her when its big. _I want you to see how the players attitude will change. If they changed during middle school, wont a big tournament like this effect them differently as well?_ Her brother did have a point but its not enough reason for her to assist him on whatever plan he's up to.

_Not this time, I wont be dragged again. S_he kept telling this to herself. Although she knows when its her brother involved, her efforts are gone to waste.

* * *

><p>Please review, thank you.<p> 


End file.
